


👑Leticia👑

by GreyWardenIsla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	👑Leticia👑

Thanks once again to the Wolf Of Ferelden!! He's an amazing editor and has some really good writing!! Go check him out!

I'll only be posting fluff for a bit because if I don't the pain Redpandalavellan may feel once he reads Karliah's back story may leave me dead :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many would describe the Warden Queen of Ferelden as rough. 

Leticia wasn’t an evil or corrupt ruler by any means, she was rather fair in fact, but her words and looks were harsh, eyes always glaring down at her enemies and her stance that of a fortress wall that dared to be tested. The Queen of Ferelden never truly did anything that would warrant such rumors as her being a dictator within the kingdom, an evil sly woman, or even a wicked witch who’d charmed her way to the throne.

Alistair knew better than those rumors. Leticia was like a turtle, her cold exterior masking the gentleness of her heart. He’d seen it many times.

He saw the hardened shell crack for the first time during their travels, reuniting Connor and his mother, the warrior seeing her face break it’s facade, a grimace replacing the collected look she dawned on at all times, even if only for a moment. When questioned Leticia scoffed it off calling it a dumb hallucination, an effect of being exposed to fade magic.

He saw her softness creep its way out once again while at their camp one day, everyone gathered around for a meal straight from a small settlement they visited, everyone bustling together to eat, but Leticia sat back from the group, sitting with Sten, trying to get him to eat a bit more than just a few cuts of the bread, her words cooing at the large man like a baby who’d gone in a huff. 

But these had all been cracks in her shell, dents that would open the floodgates of what she so desperately hid and danced around. He’d seen her exterior melt way completely only a few times.

The first was when the group had first arrived in Denerim though the event occurred after their visit, once again in camp. Alistair had been sitting in his tent, tending to his armor when Leticia’s voice barely poked at him, the man startled at how quiet she spoke. When he’d lifted the flap of the tent to let her in he was met with ocean eyes and a quivering lip, something he never imagined to be on her face. That night had been a turning point in their relationship, the first time Leticia had opened up about her family’s death, her hatred of her mother, and their first kiss.

After that night there were plenty of times he saw the exterior fall away, privately and sometimes even publically if Alistair was lucky to see his lover on a good day. He would treasure every moment that she would let a smile draw it’s way across her cheeks, engraving the memory of every laugh and hug he could into his brain. But even with all of those special moments, one truly struck out as the one deciding factor of her being a woman who could never be the tyrannical one they all thought of her.

The day their daughters were born the king could only remember one image as clear as if he was seeing it in front of him at this very second. Coming into the royal hospital room he saw his wife with her hair down, the strands glossy and flowing, face covered in sweat and tears and two little babes softly being cradled in each arm. Leticia’s smile glowed like the sun, rays of light only enhancing her heavenly glow. That day Alistair could not describe with words how much he wanted to begin to cry the happiest tears he’d ever cried, seeing his beautiful wife happy, her words almost hauntingly casual with a deep-set heaviness behind them.

“Alistair, Come meet our family.”


End file.
